The present invention relates to fire escape ladders. In the event of a fire in a building, it is often necessary to for occupants to quickly evacuate the upper floors of the building. Alternate escape means are normally provided in the event that the stairways are not usable due to the fire or smoke resulting therefrom. Numerous fire escape ladders have been developed for use in a building. Prior fire escape ladders include a removable structure that secures one end of the ladder to a window sill. Some prior fire escape ladders require a special window construction, including a sill that is adapted to retain the cover of a storage box, or may include a specialized window frame construction having a built-in fire escape ladder.